


Cinnamon Sugar

by Mayghan1



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9136051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayghan1/pseuds/Mayghan1
Summary: She is all light and he is dark...is there more to it?*edited*





	

**Author's Note:**

> First off a confession: I am coming to terms with Perc'ahlia, but my true OTP for Percy will always be Pike. So this is totally self serving but I hope you enjoy nonetheless.
> 
> Edited: Because I was tired when I first posted... Thanks Bug for the edit
> 
> Oh and there is really no timeline

Percy held the healing potion to her lips, lightly lifting her head, so he could feed the unconscious cleric, without her choking. It was an uncomfortable few moments before the sweet gnome started to stir. "Welcome back." He whispered gently, pushing her hair out of her face.  


Pike stirred, opening her eyes to see the blue eyes she often dreamt about. Figuring it was her favorite fantasy, she reached up and ran her fingers through his hair, pulling him down for a kiss. "Morning, Love, did you sleep well?"  


Percy, shocked, pulled away. "P..P...Pike?" He could count on one hand how many times in his life he was rendered speechless, this was now added to the small list.  


She watched him goggle at her, Pike immediately sat up. She was in the main room of Scanlan's mansion. Reality hit her as if Grog had tackled her in a rage. They had been fighting a fire elemental. The last thing she remembered was a fireball coming straight at her. "Oh, Sarenrae, this is real. Percy..."  


He was still staring at her in shock, and in slow motion he leaned down and whispered. "There is no reason to be embarrassed, Pike." His lips brushed hers gently, as if an experiment.  


It was her turn to pull away. "Where are the others?"  


He blinked, realizing the rest of Vox Machina existed. "Cleaning up the elemental mess."  


As if on cue, the mansion door slammed open Grog and Keyleth burst in. "Pike?!?"  


The gnome and human separated as if they were shrapnel. "I'm okay guys." Pike called out.  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  


A few hours later, all of Vox Machina were settling for a night's rest . Pike heard Keyleth's giggle down the hall, so she figured her and Vax were in their own world. Grog and Scanlan were drinking in the kitchen. Vex said something about the spa. So Pike only had to avoid Percy on her way out. But even he made a big show of how tired he was so he should be asleep by now.  


Pike had her bags packed and a letter for each of her friends, except Grog and Percy. Grog couldn't read it (Vex's letter requested she tell Grog), and Percy was the reason she was leaving there was no reason to add to the embarrassment. She didn't know where exactly she was going, she knew Whitestone was out. Maybe she could go home to Papa Wilhand, or oversee the temple in Vassleheim again. Just anywhere to avoid her secret being revealed.  


As she picked up her bag (her armor wrapped inside the backpack so she could sneak out), there was a knock on her door. Looking a little panicked, she set the backpack under the desk, and greeted her visitor.  


Percy was leaning on the door jamb, with a bottle of wine from the bag of holding. "Are you going somewhere, Pike?" He asked, looking at her traveling pants, instead of sleepwear.  


"Um, what are you doing here?" She asked as she stepped aside, to allow him in. It may be uncomfortable, but it was better than having the conversation in the hallway, for all to hear.  


"I was waiting in my room for you to come talk to me about earlier." He paused as the cute blush reached her cheeks, he smiled and grabbed the wine out of the bag with two cups. "But then I realized we may both need liquid courage to talk about this."  


"There's nothing to talk about." Pike told him, as she took the wine he offered.  


"Really? So you weren't just about to sneak out in the middle of the wilderness without armor and no one knowing where you went?"  


Her blush became more prominent, as she was busted so completely on her plan.  


Percy took a long drink. "Tell you what, let me have my peace and if I don't convince you. I will help you sneak out and watch your back as you put your armor back on to leave me...er...us."  


"I'm sorry, Percy, but I doubt you can make me feel less awkward about this."  


Percy grinned at her, in his confident cocky way, that to her came off as sexy as hell, instead of off putting. "Remember when you were staying in Whitestone, and in that conversation I called you intimidating as fuck?"  


"How could I forget? I have been kicking myself since that night, but anyway what about it?"  


"Well you are still intimidating. Do you have any idea how many times, I have wanted to come to your room just like this and kiss all your tears, fears and problems away?"  


Pike just looked at him, "You do realize I am Pike and not Vex, right?"  


With a laugh he pushed a strand of hair out of her. "I am well aware I am talking to Pike Trickfoot, the beautiful sweet Cleric of Sarenrae."  


"If you feel this way, why the hell have you always avoided me?"  


Percy sobered, and sat on the bed next her. "Because I feel this way. I don't want to corrupt you, because I am a truly horrible person, and you are exactly the opposite."  


"I really wish you wouldn't call yourself horrible. Yes, you have done some things that may be... questionable. But always for the greater good."  


"See? Exactly what I meant, Pike. " He swiped his hand through his hair. "I am black powder and you are powdered sugar!"  


Pike smiled and scooted closer to him, almost in his lap, and kissed him with all the emotions she was feeling. After several heart beats she pulled away. "How's that for powdered sugar?" She whispered into his lips.  


Percy pulled her on to his lap, she situated to straddle his lap. He kissed her again, tasting every bit of her mouth. "Excessively sweet, and definitely something I want to overindulge on" He went in to kiss her, hands under her ass to lift her to him.  


Pike trusted his arms would keep her level, she used hers to lift his shirt, Hands caressing skin and scars, with a sigh he picked her up and lie her on the bed. He broke contact long enough to discard his shirt, and hastily remove hers. His head leaned down, and kissed every inch of her torso, slowly moving towards her breasts slowly kissing and licking each peak, enjoying all of the sweet purrs coming from below him.  


She couldn't handle all this attention without some reciprocation, so she attempted to sit up, to touch him. Percy shook his head. "No, not yet love, This is all about you, Pike. Sit back and enjoy."  


"I want to touch you." Her voice came out as more of a whine than she expected.  


"Oh and you will, just not yet." He stopped his ministrations of her nipples, and started kissing at the pant line.  


"P...P.. Percy." She stuttered.  


He looked at her with a grin, and put one finger in between her skin and pants. "May I?"  


Always the gentleman, she smiled. "Please, please get rid of them."  


"Begging, from our fierce monster. That may be the most beautiful thing I've heard." He put both hands in her trousers for a brief caress and then removed both hands and leaned back on his knees, losing all contact with the cleric.  


"What? Why? Percy, Why did you stop?" Now she was in a full blown whimper.  


He grinned and stepped away from the bed, and touched the buckle of his own pants. "I thought you wanted to reciprocate and touch me."  


"I do."  


"Then should I take these off, or would you like to help?" His hands slowly playing with his pants again. She watched his hands and the bulge directly below. Instinctively she licked her lips. He smiled as he watched. "Do you see something you like?" And took a step away from the bed.  


"Fucking Tease." She growled as she moved to the end of the bed, kneeling. With a deft swipe, she grabbed at pant line and pulled him to her using his pants.  


"A little bite from the sugar, I love it."  


She tugged him down and kissed him hard, almost roughly as her hands pulled the pants away. As he stepped out of all of his clothes, he picked her up. Pike bit his lip, roughly. Then pulled back, "my turn. Go sit on the bed, back against the wall."  


Percy cocked an eyebrow, maybe there was some cinnamon in his sugar. He let her down, and complied with the instructions. As he sat, Pike got off the bed, and stood so he could get a full view of her. Slowly she removed her pants, leaving her panties on.  


"So they are lacy." Percy breathed, remembering hearing the girls talk about panties one day.  
Without a word, Pike started to rub herself through the lace article. Percy moaned, and his penis twitched in anticipation. She smiled, and slid out of them to touch herself with no bumper. Their eyes were locked, as her finger disappeared into her.  


"Oh dear, Pelor...Or Sarenrae, Pike let me do that."  


"Soon", she moaned, as she rubbed a bit more.  


"And you called me the fucking tease." He whispered, strained. His hand moving towards his shaft.  


She just smiled as he started rubbing his hard member, for some relief. Finally she crawled back on the bed and kissed the tip of his penis, and gently removed his hand. With fingers tangled she led him to her wet heat. His finger touched the curls, and they both let out a sigh. Pike settled on all fours next to him, giving him access to her and she started licking his thighs and stomach careful not to touch the sensitive shaft.  


Percy moaned, and was ready to beg for her mouth on him, but he saw the look she had, she was enjoying the sweet torture. Two could play the torture game, his fingers found the sensitive nub of her clit, he lightly pinched.  


Pike let out a squeal, and bucked against his hand. "Want more?" She nodded.  


"Not yet." He whispered, removing his fingers from the entire area. Chuckling at her whimper, he whispered, "relief for relief" He kissed her head.  


"Is this what you want?" She asked as her mouth engulfed him.  


"Gods, yes." His fingers found her clit again and pinched and rubbed as she sucked him.  


After a few moments, she disengaged from his cock, and kneeled again.  


"Pike, please don't stop."  


"I don't want to get you off with a blow job, and I can get myself off with fingers anytime. There is a reason I wanted you sitting instead of lying down." She maneuvered to straddle him, his penis still between them.  


"Pike, no! I don't want to hurt you, let me get you off with my hand please."  


"This is not the first time I've had sex, and gnomes and halflings are not my cup of tea. I know what I am doing."  


"Pike!" He was shocked to hear her talking about other partners,  


"What's wrong? You know Sarenrae is the deity of redemption, not celibacy, right?" As she stated that, she lifted her hips, Percy moved his penis below her, and watched as she rested her weight on him. Slowly she impaled herself on him with a grunt of being uncomfortable and changing to a moan of pleasure.  


Percy liked they were eye-level as she got used to his size, he leaned in for gentle kiss. As she kissed back, her hips rolled making him deeper in her.  


She rode him slowly at first but as their needs became more so did her thrusts.  


"Pike!" Percy moaned. "I'm going to..."  


His announcement was drown out but Pike yelling his name, as her own orgasm shook her. The vibration of her orgasm, pushed him over where he just whispered her name over and over.  


Pike curled on his chest both trying to recover. "Are you sure you don't want me to run away?" She asked into his nipple.  


"I would have chased you before, but now I would destroy the world to have you with me."  


"Strong words."  


"Pike Trickfoot, you are worth breaking the world again."  


"Then I better hide those letters so no one knows what I was going to do."  


"But Pike I think I owe you an apology."  


"For what? I swear you didn't hurt me, and I instigated the sex."  


"Exactly I called you powdered sugar, and you are very sweet, but I was wrong there is some spice in your sugar."  


"Just like there is light in your dark."

**Author's Note:**

> Second confession: it's been a long time since I wrote smut, so if it is rusty or poorly written, I apologize.


End file.
